


jimxclaire oneshots

by astridmarvel777



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridmarvel777/pseuds/astridmarvel777
Summary: just a collection of oneshots that i had in mind for Jim and claire from trollhunters.i am open to requests but i will not do smut!thank you!





	1. in the hall of the gum-gum king

**Author's Note:**

> claire opening the portal was freaking awesome! but i am sad that their wasnt a little jlaire moment after...
> 
> well...i made one!

They were trapped. Jim knew it, and so did everyone else. Their only hope of escape was now unusable thanks to the gyre being blocked. Jim stood at the front line of the trolls that were still left. They had sealed the door but he knew it wouldn't last, Draal would break in sooner or later. Suddenly Jim saw a flash of purple out of the corner of his eyes. Claire. 

“Claire what are you doing!?” Jim yelled. Claire ran up the platform steps of the stuck jire. “There is another way” she held up the shadow staff. “Jim realized what she meant and his heart skipped a beat in fear. “No claire!” Blinky said. “It'll kill you!” Toby added. 

“You would do the same, you DID do the same!” She yelled looking at Jim. Jim shook his head, “no claire!, I wasn't thinking straight! There's got to be some other way!” He yelled in desperation. Another bang on the door told the group that they didn't have much time left. “Guys, wall breaking” AAARGH said. Jim let go of his sword and ran up to get claire down.

“you saved my brother!, now let me save you!” Claire held out the staff. “Don't do this sis!” Not Enrique said. Claire gave a sigh, and closed her eyes, “tell my parents I love them.” She focused on making the portal. Jim ran faster, “no! Claire!” 

Suddenly a flash of purple light came from claire. The force if it knocked everyone back, including Jim who fell on the floor. “Claire!” He cried again. But it was no use, he stared at aww at the beautiful purple lights zipping around claire making a vortex around her. Claire started to shake, then she opened her eyes, they were all black except for a golden glowing center. Then she thrust the staff up into the air and with another surge of power the portal began to take shape.

Claire was lifted off of the ground and hoverd a foot off the ground. She felt as though her blood was fire as she gave all of her power, she could feel herself slipping as the pain continued to get worse. She could see the veins in her hands as they turned black with the dark magic, they felt like they were about to split apart. She could feel the same thing happening to her face as her veins turned black around her eyes. Still she kept it up, she had to save them! It didn't matter if she lived or not. They had done so much for her this was the least that she could do.

She cringed under the pain but put on a strong face again, she knew that she wouldn't survive this. She could feel herself slipping, if she could just save them, then she would be fine. Death was not her concern at this point. 

Jim saw her in pain and shaking from all of the power that she couldn't control, he saw the black streaks start to cover her face and he saw that she wasn't going to make it. “It's killing her!” he said reaching out for her. He saw her cough and start to slip. He had to get to her! He had to help her! He stood up and ran up the jire steps pushing past the forces of the vortex. He finally reached her, “Claire!” He yelled, “your not doing this alone!” He grabbed the staff with her, and with a small smile, he focused all of his energy into the portal. 

He immediately felt pain. He almost dropped the staff, but he held on tight. Was this what she was feeling? He thought. He hoped not. He could barely think clearly, but after a second the pain dulled a little bit. If he was only feeling a little of what she was, she was in a whole lot of pain. He just wanted this to be over so she would be okay. He looked at her again and he could see that it wasn't enough. He could still see the light in her eyes dimming.

“Third wheel coming in!” Jim saw Toby put his hand on the staff. Then AAARGH put his huge hand on as well. “Master him was right!” Blinky said to Jim's left. “We are stronger together!” “Count me in sis!” Not Enrique said.   
Jim smiled and looked at claire. Her face was unreadable they locked eyes for a moment longer, him could have sworn he saw a tear fall from her eye, but he was distracted by a bright light as the portal finally opened and everyone in the room was sucked in.

Jim had been through a lot of Claire's portals, but this one was different. He couldn't tell which way was up, and gravity seemed to be working in all directions it felt as of he was in water but he was dry and he could breath. Then as suddenly as it had started, he was shot out into the open air again. He landed on his back and got the wind knocked out of him. He could hear the trolls cheering for joy that they were ok. He smiled to and gratefully took blinky’s hand as he helped him up. 

Suddenly he remembered claire, dread filled him as he cried her name, searching for any sign that she was ok. “Claire? Claire!?” He shouted desperately. Then he saw her, she was lying on the ground with her face turned away, and she wasn't moving. Jim gasped and ran to her. AAARGH reached her first and gently picked her up with his huge arms. 

“Claire!” Jim said almost in tears. He reached for her and gently took her into his own arms, he pulled her closer to him cradling her limp frame to his chest, she was deathly pale and her eyes were closed, and from what he could tell, she wasn't breathing. his armor dissolved back into the amulet and he pulled her closer, the tears started to fall and he buried his face in her neck.

“No no no no” he whispered, “please! Claire! Wake up! You have to wake up!” He gripped her tighter and kept pleading with her. “please Claire! I can't do this without you! I need you to come back! We all need you! Your brother needs you! Your parents need you, your friends need you! We all need you! Please don't go!” He sobbed. “Please…I love you…” 

he shut his eyes tight against the pain, and he sobbed harder. He gently placed her head against his chest and rocked her back and forth muttering “please...I love you” the crowd of trolls and toby stood in silence watching the heartbreaking scene. Toby was crying into AAARGH, who was trying to hide his tears, and poor Blinky just stood there in shock.

Jim looked down at Claire's face and gently placed a kiss on her lips. They were still sweet and warm. And Jim relaxed a little...wait...warm?....Jim kissed her again, yup they were still warm. But did that mean...she was alive? Jim checked her pulse like How his mom had taught him. It was faint, but it was there! Jim gave a whoop of joy! “She's alive!” He yelled. “She's alive!” He looked down at her again and gently shook her. After some time she opened her eyes the slightest bit, Jim started crying again. Bit this time they were tears of joy. By this time Blinky, AAARGH and toby had come closer to see for themselves. Toby turned and hugged AAARGH, who lifted him up into his back. Blinky was so happy he couldn't get his words out, “Claire!...you...oh praise the great trolls of old!” 

Jim smiled and looked back down at claire, she gave a weak smile back at him. He let his last few tears fall, she looked at him with worry and reached her hand to his face and wiped them away. He held her hand there and leaned into her touch. She smiled at him, but then she grimaced and gasped for breath she moaned and her hand fell back down as she curled up in pain. Jim looked at her with worry again “uh, what's happening?” He asked in a rush.

“My guess would be that claire spent so much energy making the portal that she simply has none left. I suggest that our fair Claire get a good rest, she's earned it.” Blinky said softly while he gently placed one of his hands on Jim's shoulder. Jim looked down and noticed that claire had fallen asleep. He looked down at her peaceful face and allowed himself to relax for the first time in a long time. “I think it's safe to move her, you best be getting her home.” Blink advised. Jim nodded and stood up, still with claire in his arms. 

Jim started to walk away when he saw the shadow staff lying on the ground. He scowled at it. That thing almost killed Claire, his Claire! His eyes glowed blue with the amulets power in anger. AAARGH saw this and quickly picked up the staff. “Rest now. Decisions later.” AAARGH said. Jim's eyes faded out, and he nodded. As he walked through the crowds of trolls each one of them bowed their heads in respect as she passed them.

Jim decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to take claire to her house in case they got caught. And he didn't have a good cover story anyways. He snuck back into his own house, and took her upstairs to his room, he put her down on his bed and pulled the blankets up around her. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and then pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down holding her hand. He bent over and laid his head next to hers. He shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

His dreams were nightmarish. He had dreams of the darklands but instead of him being forced to fight, it was Claire. He watched her die over and over again each one a new way and each one he had been unable to stop it. A few of them he was the one that had killed her. He woke with a scream and fell off of the chair. 

“No!” He yelled. “I- I'm awake?” He said. He looked over at his bed. Claire was still there, her hair looked like a mess and she was covered in sweat. Looks like he wasn't the only one who had a rough night. He gently kissed her forehead but pulled back when he felt the heat. she was burning up! Jim quickly got a rag and soaked it in cold water. He placed it on her forehead and she woke up to the sudden touch. “Ah! What on earth! That's cold!” She said, her voice was to raspy for Jim's liking. She was sick, he could tell. “Shhh, just rest, your fine.” He said in a soothing tone.   
“Jim? What is going on? Why am I in your bed? Why do I feel like I was drilled into the ground with tobies war hammer?” Jim got up and gave her a glass of water, Then everything came back to her. “I didn't die!?” Jim chuckled. “No but you gave it your best shot” his face suddenly became serious. 

“But if I ever catch you trying to die on me again, I might just have to kiss you.” He said with a smirk. “Well in that case, oh no! I can see the light!” Claire joked. Jim rolled his eyes and caught her lips in a kiss. “Does that give you reason to stay?” He asked. “Hmmm I'm still not convinced.” Claire said with a smile. Jim kissed her again, it was gentle and sweet that was full of love. When they broke apart Jim said “but seriously, don't you EVER die on me again.” Claire giggled. “Deal.”


	2. When you love someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set one year after the season 3 finale...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!
> 
> season 3 spoilers!!!! 
> 
> read at your own risk!!

Getting used to the a new home is never easy.

Especially when you have lived in the same place for hundreds of years.

But it was time to start over. 

The Heartstone in New Jersey was even bigger than the one in Arcadia. And the process of building a new Trollmarket had begun almost immediately. 

Caves were being claimed, And huts were being built. Trolls were digging through dumpsters to find anything that they would to use to make themselves comfortable.

And little by little, this new sanctuary began to feel like home.

But there were a few who still struggled, even after a year since the battle of eternal night. 

Jim sat on a ledge, isolated from the rest of trollmarket. But close enough that he could see everything clearly, and keep a watch over the trolls. 

Behind him was a fairly large cave that branched off into some smaller cave rooms in the back. 

He and Claire both lived in the cave. Not wanting to be apart from one another. At first Jim was nervous to ask her to stay with him, but she accepted at once. She didn't like the idea of Jim being all alone. 

Merlin was also staying with them until his new workshop was built. 

Other than the occasional bicker between trolls and the constant working to build a new trollmarket. Nothing had really happened.

It had all been pretty peaceful. 

Jim was grateful for the break. But Claire could see that he had not quite gotten used to the change of being a half troll.

She would sometimes catch him staring at himself in a broken mirror, or tense up when he accidentally broke something. 

He would work all day trying to help trolls that needed it. And then come home and just be exhausted. 

Claire would help in any ways that she could. She could still use some magic and Merlin was making her a new staff so she could be his apprentice, with the promise that she wouldn't turn evil, and he wouldn't cut off her hand. 

But Claire could see right away that something was bugging Jim. And she was determined to find out what it was.

“Jim?” She called, coming out of the cave entrance. He didn't turn around but grunted in response. She walked over and sat next to him with her legs dangling over the edge.

She laced her fingers through his much larger ones and gave his hand a squeeze. He turned his head to look at her and he gave her a tired smile, he leaned down and nuzzled his nose against her cheek. Claire smiled and softly kissed his nose.

She pulled away and looked him dead in the eyes. “Alright, what's on your mind?” She asked.

Jim raised an eyebrow, but then sighed. “You're too smart Claire, I can never hide anything from you.” He chuckled. Claire smiled, “that's right! Now what's wrong?” 

Jim looked down and sighed again. Claire was worried now. “Jim?” She asked softly.

Jim kept his head down and Claire could barely hear the words that he mumbled. 

“I'm a troll” he whispered.

It all clicked in Claire's mind and her heart broke hearing the pain in his voice. She reached up and pulled Jim's face back up to look at her. She saw a tear slide down his face, “oh Jim.” She whispered

She gently pulled his face down, and he buried it in her shoulder, and Claire ran her fingers through his hair and held him as he sobbed, and let everything out.

“I will never have a normal teenage life, I can't even eat human food anymore, I can't watch the sunrise, I don't age like a human anymore! I'll have to live most of my life without you! I don't want to forget you!” he cried desperately. His breathing became heavier and he started to freak out. 

Claire quickly gave him a kiss. It seemed to calm him down and he visibly relaxed. 

“Then I will become a troll.” 

Jim blinked in surprise.

“What?” 

Claire shrugged “I will become a troll.” She said again.

“If Merlin could turn you into a troll but can't turn you back then I am ready to become a troll so that I can be with you.” Claire said sternly.

Jim stared at her with wonder. “But what if you-” he started before Claire held up a finger and cut him off.

“That's my final answer Jim.” She said and gave him a peck on the cheek and then stood up. Walking back to the cave entrance. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To talk to Merlin! I want to be a troll as soon as possible!” She turned back giving him a smile. Then she darted inside the cave.

“Are you sure you want to do this? This is your last chance.” Merlin warned as Jim, Claire and himself stood over Glugs tub which was now filled with a dark liquid that would change claire into a half troll like Jim.

Claire looked at Jim who looked back at her with big blue eyes. She nodded and then kissed him on the lips. Jim smiled. 

“I'm ready.” 

Claire stepped into the tub and let go of Jim's hand. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him one last time. “I love you.” She said. “I love you to.” He said back. Then she closed her eyes and Jim watched as her face submerged into the water and she vanished, along with the black potion.

“Wait were did she go!?” Jim asked suddenly panicked because he wasn't expecting his girlfriend to just vanish. 

“Relax Trollhunter. This is normal.” Merlin said calmly. “It takes a while to work, and she should reappear somewhere nearby. Depending where the exit opens. If I remember correctly you ended up somewhere in the woods when you did this.” Merlin chuckled. 

Jim sighed with relief. But he immediately left the glugs cave and made his way up to the cave that he and Claire shared. Merlin had since moved out because his workshop had been finished about a month ago. And in that time Jim and claire had been running errands to find the ingredients for the potion to change claire into a troll.

He sat on the ledge where he could see all of new Trollmarket. If Claire turned up anywhere nearby he would be able to see the commotion. 

He had told Blinky and AAARGH! about what was going on and they promised to keep a look out for a new Claire like troll wandering around trollmarket.

AAARGH was just visiting for a while to update everyone how things were going back home. Jim was grateful that the huge troll was helping Toby look after their old home.

He sat on the ledge for a good half hour without so much as a yell from a troll down below.

As he sat up there he had time to think. He was worried that claire would pop up somewhere dangerous and would get into trouble. He worried that she would regret her decision and never talk to him again…

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and tried to think positive. 

“She did it because she loves me. Because we want to be together. Because she loves me how I am.” He told himself and he smiled.

“Man...how did I ever get so lucky?” He said out loud to no one. He smiled dreamily as he thought of his girlfriend. But suddenly he felt empty, he missed her already and she had only been gone for less than an hour. 

“Where is she?” He thought and scanned New Trollmarket again. Suddenly his ear twitched and he heard a bunch of trolls yelling, then he heard the familiar voice of Blinky over the rest of the crowd. 

“All right all right! Give her some space you maggots!” 

Jim smiled and mentally thanked Blinky for helping claire, then he swiftly jumped up and was down to the commotion in seconds. He pushed his way through the group of trolls until he made his way to Blinky who was standing guard outside the door to his new library. Jim guessed that Claire was inside. 

Blinky spotted him and sighed in relief. “Ah! Master Jim! Good to see you got here quickly! Claire is inside with AAARGH!”

Jim thanked him and then rushed into the library. The first room was empty but he could hear AAARGH in the next room back. 

“CLAIRE TROLL! HAHAHA!! I LIKE CLAIRE TROLL!!!” 

Jim smiled and walked into the room, “Claire?” He called. “Jim?” She called back. Jim breathed a sigh of relief, because her voice hasn't changed. 

AAARGH! moved out of the way and he had the biggest grin on his face. 

“CLAIRE TROLL! I LIKE IT!” 

Jim pushed his way past the large troll and finally got a good look at his girlfriend.

His eyes widened when he saw her, how was it possible that she looked even better as a troll? But yet somehow...she pulled it off flawlessly, just like everything else she did. 

Her skin was dark purple with light purple swirls etched into her skin. Her eyes were still big and brown, her hair was still black but it was a bit longer and it was curled at the ends, and of course, her colored streak had stayed. Her hair curled around two light purple horns that curve up slightly. 

Her ears were longer and sharper. She was taller but was still smaller than Jim, but the main show stopper for Jim was when she unfolded a pair of dark purple wings.

“Woah!” Jim gasped 

Claire giggled and spun around “how do I look? I haven't seen my face yet.” 

“You still look like my amazing girlfriend” Jim said with a smirk. Claire smiled and Jim could see that she had small fangs. 

“But you have wings! No fair!” He joked and claire laughed. Jim rushed forward and picked her up and spun her around. 

Blinky and Merlin chose this time to walk into the room. “My Gorgons Claire! Look at you! You look like a Crystalline Troll!” Jim and claire looked confused “a what?” Claire asked. 

Merlin stroked his beard and nodded thoughtfully. “Yes I do believe that Blinkus is correct. But the Crystalline Trolls died out shortly after the battle of Killahead...they were rare to begin with, but now they are all gone I'm afraid, but Claire does resemble them quite nicely.” 

Merlin looked claire up and down. Then he shook his head and frowned. “This will not do. I can not have my apprentice walking around dressed like a teenage girl.” 

Claire frowned, “but I am a teenage girl.” 

AAARGH smiled, “not anymore.” 

Merlin waved his hand and Claire's outfit changed instantly. Now she had a black and purple cloak that matched her horns with slits in the back for her wings and a black leather belt decorated with silver skulls and glowing gemstones, she also was wearing a necklace that was also covered in multicolored gemstones, it reminded Jim of the hair pins that she used to wear. 

“Woah! That felt weird!” Claire exclaimed.   
Merlin gave the tiniest smile, “I shall teach you that trick soon enough fair Claire” his eyes widened in realization. “Oh! I almost forgot! I finished this!” He said and he waved his hand and a staff appeared out of thin air. 

It had a black handle with a purple gemstone sitting on top. Claire gasped and reached for it. Her now troll hand only had four fingers but it still felt natural. When she grabbed the staff a surge of power went through her veins, the markings on her skin glowed purple for a moment and then faded. It felt right, it felt like a part of her had been given back to her.

“Thank you.” She said to Merlin. He brushed it off. “I shall teach you how to wield it, but you will learn best by figuring it out on your own.” He advised. 

Claire nodded and then gave Jim a sly look. 

“Well in that case...wanna spar Trollhunter?” 

Jim smirked “heck yeah! In fact...let's have a race! Last one to the new forge has to buy lunch!” 

“Oh its on Trollhunter!” 

Merlin, AAARGH, and Blinky quickly moved out of the way as the two half trolls got into position. Jim started the countdown.

“Mark! Set! Go-hey!” Claire swooped in and kissed his cheek, and then took off leaving Jim in the dust. He reached up and touched his cheek, a smile on his face before he shook himself back to reality and chased after her. 

“No kisses! That's cheating!” 

Claire just laughed and kept on running. 

“Catch me if you can Trollhunter!” She unfolded her wings and took off to the air. 

“So not fair.” Jim muttered under his breath. But he smiled anyways, and kept chasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya liked it!
> 
> request box is still open!


	3. A night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened if Stricklander made the link with Claire instead of Jim's mother

To say that Jim was angry was an understatement. He was furious. What kind of crazed maniac was he!? How could he do this!? Jim watched in fury as strickler walked away with a smirk on his face, his finger dripping blood from where he had cut himself on purpose, which in turn hurt claire to prove that he wasn't messing around.

Jim had to get himself under control, he couldn't just stand in the middle of the hallway looking like he was going to murder someone at any moment. Not that anyone would notice, school was out for the day. He was just waiting for Claire. He walked over to Claire on the other side of the hallway. Who was trying to find something to stop the blood dripping off of her finger. Jim reached into his backpack and pulled out a small band-aid “here,” he said. “Are you okay?” He asked. 

“Oh yeah I'm fine, thank you.” She said taking the band-aid. “It's so weird, one moment I was fine and the next I was bleeding.” Claire said in confusion. “yeah, about that…” Jim said. He told her the whole thing. About how she and strickler where somehow linked, and anything that happened to him would also happen to her. 

Claire couldn't think of how he could have gotten linked to her without her knowing, but somehow he did. She saw the worried look on Jim's face and gave his hand a squeeze. “I'm sure ill be fine! He would never put himself in danger to hurt me, and he knows that I wouldn't... hurt...myself…”

Suddenly a small smile spread across claire's face. “Hey Jim?” She asked. “Does this link work both ways?” Jim thought for a moment and then realized what she was about to do. “Don't you dare hurt yourself.” He said, but it was to late, claire was already pinching her arms and biting her tongue hard enough to draw blood.

“Claire stop it!” He yelled. “it's not worth you getting hurt for!” Just then Strickler came out of his classroom and stormed right over to Claire. “Ms Nunez,” he growled, “I suggest that you listen to my warning and stop your little games before someone really gets hurt.” Claire stood taller and looked Strickler dead in the eye, 

“no Mr. Strickler, you listen to my warning, you messed with the wrong person. I am now stuck under this stupid enchantment and I am prepared to turn a battle into a war because of your cowardness. We all know that the only reason why you need this binding spell is because you are afraid. Afraid of what the trollhunters might do to you if they ever caught you. We've gotten into your head, and you know it! Coward!” 

Strickler's eyes glowed orange for a moment as he loomed over Claire. Jim had his amulet in his hand in case he might need it. Jim almost laughed at the pathetic look the changeling had, he wanted to murder claire but he couldn't because he would hurt himself. Jim could see that he was already regretting tying himself to her. After A moment of intense glaring between Claire and strickler, the changeling stalked off in a rage. 

Claire smiled in triumph. “See? coward.” she said, and to add to her point she punched her arm again. “That...was awesome!” Jim said smiling at Claire. “You totally called him out!” Claire smiled at him “well it's obvious really, if he thought he could take you then this spell would not have been necessary, he's scared of you Jim, use that to your advantage!” Jim nodded and then put his arm around her. “Come one, i'll walk you home.” he said. 

And for the next few days everyone would question why claire would just pinch herself at random times, or poke herself with a pencil repeatedly. It wasn't enough to do any permanent damage, but it sure was satisfying to see stickler suddenly flinch from pain, or shoot claire evil looks in the hallways. She would always smiled sweetly back and pinch herself again. If she was under a curse then she was gonna have some fun with it.

 

However the fun ended when Jim and stickler decided to take on angor rot alone. Their plan had been working just fine, until angor rot ended up fatally wounding stickler on the side of his neck. At first jim didn't really feel sorry for him, it was payback for flirting with his mom, and for linking himself to Claire!...wait...CLAIRE! “Oh no!” Jim said. He watched as stickler gasped for breath, and was hunched over from the pain, and Jim could only see Claire doing the same.

Angor rot had escaped. Their plan had failed, and Claire was dying. Jim's phone rang, it was toby, Jim answered it “Jim! You gotta come down here to trollmarket fast! Something happened to Claire!” toby's voice was frantic and jim's heart dropped into his stomach. He had to get to Claire. He looked down and scowled at strickler, if he was going to save Claire he would have to save this traitor as well. 

Jim tossed strickler into the back of his mother's car and drove off to troll market. Angor rot attacked them again in the canal. “I don't have time for this!” Jim yelled. They managed to shake him off just long enough to get into trollmarket and close the door behind them. They tumbled down the stairs in the car and landed in the middle of a group of trolls.

Jim got out and helped Strickler out of the car. “Jim! You gotta come quick! She just collapsed and vendal says she might not make it!” Toby said shoving his way through the mass of trolls, jim's heart skipped a beat. “where is she!?” he cried. Toby pointed to the heartstone, “with vendal.” He said. Jim half dragged strickler to vendals workshop in the heartstone. 

When they got into the hearts stone, Jim's eyes immediately found Claire. She was lying on vendals work table with a blanket covering her. Even with the blanket she was shivering and her skin was ghostly pale. Jim almost dropped strickler but he managed to hand him off to AAARGH before sprinting over to her side. 

Her eyes were closed, but he could see the discomfort in her face. A moan escaped her lips and Jim mentally beat himself for Being So careless with strickler. He gently grabbed her hand in between both of his, it shocked him how cold she was. She opened her eyes to the touch.

“Jim! Your here! I-Aaah!” Claire jerked in pain and curled into a ball. “Claire!” Jim cried. “Blinky! Where is vendal?” Jim asked. “Right here Troll Hunter” came vendal’s voice from behind him. “You can heal her right? Your going to heal her.” Jim said. “I shall try my best, but an enchantment of this severity and a wound of this nature will take magic that even I know little about. The first thing to do is to break the enchantment, and I am sorry to say that I do not know the method to do it.” Vendal said sadly. 

“But he does!” Toby said pointing to Strickler. “I don't have it-” strickler started, AAARGH growled down at him. His markings on his skin glowing green. “With me…” strickler finished. “It's in a spellbook in my office at the school.”  
“Then we have no time to waste!” Jim said, as he started to get up. “No master Jim, let us get the enchantment. You should stay here with Claire.” Blinky said. Jim thought for a second, before nodding. “Please hurry” he whispered. “We won't let you down Jimbo!” Toby declared, as he and AAARGH ran away.

Blinky took it upon himself to escort the traitor changeling to the prison cells. He was beyond angry with this awful half troll! He was even angrier with the fact that the traitor seemed to be healing just fine on his own, while poor Claire seemed to get worse as time went on. The six eyed troll suddenly pushed Strickler up against the wall, holding him tight but still keeping claire in mind. “You listen to me you disgusting excuse for trolls! The only reason you are not being torn limb from limb right now is to keep that poor girl alive! If you even think that you are going to get out of this you are sorely mistaken! 

I understand you wanting to hurt the trollhunters, but to go after something so dear to master Jim's heart is unforgivable! How dare you go after one of the most lovable creatures on this planet! Claire is dying because of your arrogance! If she dies you better hope you die as well, because if she does, you will have all of trollmarket raging for your blood! And I myself shall be one of those trolls! I hope you never see the true number of your days. I hope that you die a slow and painful death.” blinky's words dripped with venom as he spat them out. Strickler gulped, and shrunk back.

Even Blinky was surprised by his sudden outburst. But he did not regret it. He collected himself again and shoved the changeling into one of the open cages. “Haven't I redeemed myself?” Stickler said in desperation. “The humans have a term that I think answers your question quite nicely.” Blinky said “NOT EVEN CLOSE!!!” and with that Blinky stormed out of the prisoner's corner. 

Back in the heartstone, Jim was sitting beside Claire still holding one of her hands. She was barely awake as they talked. “I'm so sorry Claire...I should have been more careful with strickler….I knew that he was in danger and I was careless…” jim stopped when he felt Claire's hand on his chest, right over the amulet. He sighed and put his hand over hers and held it there for a second before he visibly relaxed and his armor dissolved. She held her hand there for a second longer. Then he took it into his own hand and pressed his lips to it. 

He knelt by her side and hung his head low. She moved her hand across his face and tilted his chin up so he would look at her. He had tears in his eyes and he tried to blink them away. “It's not your fault” she whispered. “Please don't think it is...there is nothing you could have done.” She pleaded. Jim sobbed silently as the tears rolled one by one down his face. “I promised” he said. “I promised myself that i would not let any harm come to you guys...and now Your dying!” Claire's face became firm and she used the last of her strength to say these words. 

“Jim Lake you listen to me! We are trollhunters! Did you seriously think that we would go through this without some bumps along the way? We know the risks and we still do it because it is the right thing! We are bound to get hurt sooner than later and don't you even get me started on how much I worry about you! We all worry about you! I've lost count how many times we have saved your sorry butt! And how many times you have saved us! Its a team effort Jim, so don't go along feeling sorry for yourself because one of us got hurt! It's not your fault so get that through that think head of yours!” she finished.

Jim was speechless. But he nodded. Claire smiled, and she took in a shaky breath and her hand went limp. She had no more strength after that little monologue. She cringed as another wave of pain washed over her. Jim suddenly became aware that she was running out of time, where was Toby and AAARGH? 

“Ok I get that it isn't my fault, but if you worry over me then it's my turn to worry over you.” Jim whispered. Claire tried to say something but she didn't have the strength to do it. And she ended up in another pain attack. She curled into a ball and placed her head on Jim's chest. He changed positions for her to be more comfortable. 

She kept shaking and moaning with the pain. And Jim rubbed circles into her back and ran his hand through her hair. She felt so small he was afraid he might break her. He whispered soothing nonsense into her ear, and pulled her closer. He could feel her start to slip away and he allowed the tears to start to fall again. He couldn't lose her. Not now. Where was Toby!? 

Vendal walked into the room with a grim look on his face. “Is Toby back yet? What's wrong?” Jim asked. “I have no idea of the whereabouts of your friends, but we have a bigger problem.” Vendal said.

~Trollhunters~

“what do you mean you won't undo the enchantment!?” Jim demanded at Strickler. “If your going to hurt someone then hurt me! Not Claire!” He took out daylight and waved it around menacingly. “I have my own self interests to look out for!” Strickler said. Once the enchantment is broken what assurance do I have that you won't turn on me? I know that you would love to take a swing at me for putting your girlfriend through all of this.” 

Jim put daylight up to his throat. “She's not my girlfriend, and you can leave once you break it. I promise not to hurt you, you have my word.” Jim said. “I may have your word, but what of theirs?”stickler said looking at the group of gathering trolls. “They feel nothing for me!” Jim was getting tired of this “when you help her then you can leave! No strings attached!”  
“Why should I believe you?” Strickler said. “Because it's called honor! I wouldn't expect you to know much about it.” Jim said as he stormed out of the room.

Jim had barely gotten back to claire's side before Toby and AAARGH burst in. “We have it jimbo!” He said waving a piece of paper around. Vendal grabbed the paper and immediately set to work. Jim smiled at Claire who was still curled up in pain. “Did you hear that?” He whispered to her, “your gonna be fine.” He choked up from relief. 

“Well good...cause you still owe me a dance.” She whispered only loud enough for him to hear. “Spring fling remember?” She said. “You owe me the next dance okay?” She looked up at him with a smile. He returned it and said “deal.” 

“Excuse me troll hunter...but may I have a word with you?” Vendal came up to the table. “I can undo the enchantment with the changeling help...but Claire here will suffer some memory loss...and how much she will forget, even I do not know…” Vendal said sadly. “You mean I could forget all of this?” Claire said horrified. Vendal nodded sadly. “I shall give you two a moment while I go and fetch the changeling.” Vendal herded everyone outside. 

“Toby wait!” Claire said. Toby came back “if I forget this, please knock some sense into Jim and please tell me again. I don't want to lose this. Okay? Promise me.” Claire said. “I promise.” Toby said. Claire smiled and Toby walked out with the rest of the group.

“Ouch, you don't trust me?” Jim joked. “I trust that you will take this as an advantage to get me out of harm's way.” Claire stated. “Well don't worry then...I don't think I could keep you in the dark for long, with your brother being a changeling and all. I guess that we will have to have this conversation again” he said. “Promise me we will Jim! Please? This is as much my fight as it is yours!” Don't push me away.” 

Jim looked down and her hand came up to his cheek again. He leaned into it and sighed. “I promise” he said. Then without warning, jim leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She was taken by surprise but she melted into it. For a moment all the pain seemed to vanish. “What was that for?” She asked when he pulled away. “Just so I can say I did it when you remembered me the first time.” He said. “Well if you want another one then your gonna have to tell me about trollmarket again.” Claire smiled.

Just then vendal and Strickler walked into the room, vendal looked like he was holding a piece of the heartstone itself. Strickler kept his eyes down which is a good thing because Jim was shooting daggers at him with his eyes. “Place one hand on the gemstone” vendal ordered. Claire and Strickler both placed a hand on the gemstone. Claire took a shaky breath and looked at Jim, he grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I'll stay with you the entire time.” Jim said, Claire smiled gratefully and relaxed a bit more. 

Then vendal began to chant. The gemstone began to glow and claire tensed up in pain as a wave of magic went through her body. The waves kept coming and coming each one more painful than the last. The magic seemed to radiate through the air and the heartstone itself started to glow and pulse with energy. Her vision started to get foggy and she could see Strickler, and vendal still chanting. But she stopped on Jim “promise me.” She barely whispered. He nodded and kissed her forehead. His face was the last thing she saw before she fell into unconsciousness. 

Jim was still by her side when Blinky AAARGH and Toby walked in again, silently taking in the scene in front of them, Jim had buried his head in his arms, still holding Claire's hand in his own, he had fallen asleep, the events of the day finally caught up to him and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. She was still unconscious from the healing enhancement, but she looked a lot better. 

Jim finally looked a little bit like himself again. Toby walked up to Jim and shook his shoulder. “Hey Jimbo, wake up.” Toby whispered. “Hmm? What? Is it time for school?” Jim mumbled as he put his head up. Toby smiled at his best friend and put his finger to his lips to silence Jim, and then pointed down to the sleeping form of Claire. 

Everything came back to Jim as he remembered the awful moments seeing claire in pain and the feeling of helplessness. But he also remembered the overwhelming joy that she would be alright after all and that he wouldn't lose the girl that he had fallen head over amulet for. He smiled back at Toby and gently placed claire's hand over her chest and pulled the blanket up over her. 

Then he got up and walked over to Toby and tackled him in a bear hug. Toby hugged him back after a moment of surprise. “Thank you.” Jim said. “She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys.” Blinky and AAARGH joined in the hug. “You would have done the same for us master Jim” Blinky said, Toby and AAARGH nodded in agreement. 

Blinky looked back at the sleeping form of Claire, “master Jim, I suggest that you take Claire back to my library. We can keep her there until she wakes up and it is safe for her to leave.” Jim thought about it and then nodded, deciding that this was the best option.  
He quietly walked back up to claire and scooped her into his arms. They walked over to Blinky library and placed her in a small nook that they had padded with blankets until she woke up. Jim was satisfied that she was safe here.

~Trollhunters~

Over the next few days, Jim hardly left her side. Only leaving to do trollhunters stuff. She was in her form of sleep for three days. She was still healing from the awful wound on her neck. Blinky would often walk in and find Jim sitting next to her, holding her hand while reading one of the many books from his library.  
In the end it was AAARGH who was watching claire when she woke up. Jim was off in the forge training with Draal, when he heard the screaming. “She's awake!” He realized. “Oh...she's...awake.” He suddenly remembered what that meant. He ran off before any damage could be done.

To late. By the time he had tracked her down, she was halfway across trollmarket scared out of her mind. AAARGH was trying to figure out a way to calm her down, but he didn't know where to start. Blinky was on the ground and by the looks of it he was kneeling over in pain.  
“She may have forgotten about us, but she still seems to remember rule number three.” Blinky moaned hunched over. 

Jim carefully came up to Claire but she didn't seem to notice. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder behind her. “Claire?” “AAAAHHH!!!” she screamed. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her back and he landed flat on his back, knocking the wind right out of him. “Ok...that didn't feel good…”he moaned 

Claire gasped, “Jim?” She said confused. “Yeah, its me…” he said while standing up. “I forgot that you could do that…” he said while stretching his back. “Sorry…” she mumbled. He gave her a small smile “trust me, I've seen you do WAY worse!” She took a deep breath and looked around trollmarket again…

she opened her mouth to ask questions but Jim stopped her before she could. “I know you have questions, and before you ask them, let me answer them…” he led her back over to Blinky library. She was still wary of the big trolls roaming the streets, but she had come to the conclusion that this was all a dream and that it would all be over soon. 

Jim took the rest of the day to explain everything that had happened within the last few months, about being the trollhunter, about her brother, the darklands, about Toby, the good trolls and the bad ones, and her weapon of choice, the shadow staff that she had single handedly taken from a troll assassin. At first she didn't believe him but when he began showing her around trollmarket she began to have her doubts that this wasn't just a dream after all. 

The real turning point for her was when he had her meet not Enrique. He changed into her brother, and she almost attacked the small troll out of fear. She met Blinky and AAARGH and apologised to Blinky for hurting him before. He waved it off and simply declared that it was nice to have her back. AAARGH just simply grunted and gave her a smile. She met Draal and he nodded and gave her a pat on the head and named her a true warrior. 

She had trouble adjusting but soon she became familiar with the place as if she had never left. Jim was still reluctant to tell her any part of their relationship. He didn't want to ruin the friendship that they had just gotten back. And if it took time before then Jim was willing to let time do its thing again. He was always protective around her though. He didn't like her being out of his sight, and he would always make routines to check up on her whenever he could. 

~two months later~

The next dance was coming up at school and Jim was determined to make this one work. Since the last one she had asked him but then spent the night of the dance almost dying in trollmarket. He was determined not to wuss out this time. He took her to the Cliffside overlooking Arcadia, and finally found his courage to ask her. And to his delight, she said yes! She admitted that she had a crush on him ever since he auditioned for the part of Romeo, 

she was sad that she didn't remember the night of the play. The last thing she remembered was watching him on the stage in his glowing suit of armor. He looked very hot in her opinion. She smiled at his goofy grin when she told him and that she had been waiting for him to ask her for a week now…

The dance was fun, but the real highlight of the night was when Jim took her hand and led her away from the crowds of high school kids. They snuck away and managed to avoid getting caught by coach Lawrence. He took her to his vespa that was parked outside and gave her a helmet. 

She gave him a questioning look but she just smiled and put it on. The ride was truly remarkable, she loved the rush of the night air and the big full moon that lit up the night, she hugged him from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. She could feel him brighten up and smile at the simple touch. 

He took her to the same Cliffside that he had asked her to the dance on. But this time she could see all the lights that came from Arcadia and the stars and moon shone brightly above them, Jim took out his phone and hit play on a song. The simple melody was a slow song that she loved. And by the looks of it Jim loved it to. 

He gently took her hands and they started swaying to the music, he started to swing her around and smiled when she giggled at his silly antics. She could feel his face slowly getting closer to her own, he looked into her eyes and silently asked for her permission before he went any farther. 

She gave him a smile and leaned in closer herself, they had slowed the dance down until they were swaying only the tiniest bit. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers they both closed their eyes and their lips finally met, the kiss sent fireworks off in her brain and the world seemed to melt away. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to get the point across. 

Jim couldn't believe that he had just kissed her! He was bouncing off the walls of his brain. He probably could have defeated Bhullar all over again with the adrenaline rush that he got. He couldn't believe that he had gotten the girl of his dreams! He was smiling like a dork and blushing so hard he probably looked like a tomato. But he didn't care, he was so happy that he finally got the chance to tell her how he felt. And how things were almost back to the way that they were. They never would be quite the same, but as long as he had claire it didn't matter to him what might change. He was thrilled that she was with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me whatcha think!
> 
> If you have a request comment below! 
> 
> Stay tuned!


	4. Of hair pins and pinky promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why won't Jims armor come off?
> 
> WARNING!   
> MAJOR SEASON 3 SPOILERS!!! 
> 
> read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello y'all! 
> 
> I got this wonderful request from I believe a guest who asked me to do this...
> 
> I loved this idea so much I litteraly wrote it while sitting through my brothers graduation...so...yeah...I have a headache now but I think its worth it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Excellent work master Jim! Ever since you became part troll your combat skills have increased tenfold!” Blinky praised the Trollhunter who sheathed Daylight onto his back and smiled.

“Thanks Blinky...uh, sorry for destroying….all that.” Jim said sheepishly as we waved his blue hand at the wrecked training course.

Blinky dismissed it with a shrug, “I never expected it to last master Jim, soon we will again have a heroes forge for you. A bigger and better one to suit your needs.” He said with a grin. 

His six eyes scanned the demolished course. “But until then master Jim, you are on cleaning duty.” Jim groaned. “I saved the world and you are dubbing me to cleaning duty!?” 

Blinky gave him a pat on his shoulder.

“Yes.” 

Then Blinky trotted away with a satisfying smirk on his face. 

Jim sighed and shook his head. He reached down to pick up a broken piece of wood and he felt his armor slightly shift with his movements. 

He frowned, ever since he had turned into a half troll he hadn't been able to get the armor off. Which was fine at the time, but it was really starting to get on Jim's nerves. He hadn't been able to take it off in two days. He had been distracted with everything going on but now it was becoming very noticeable. 

He had tried everything to get the amulet to dissolve the armor, but so far none of his ideas had worked. That amulet was not letting go anytime soon. 

Jim finished cleaning and then made his way to the cave that he had found earlier that same day. It was far enough away from everyone else that it was quite private, but close enough to be able to know if anything was going on. It was up a little ways, and had a ledge poking out, so you could see all of the New Trollmarket. 

Jim entered the cave, it had a medium sized opening and even branched off into a few smaller caves that would make good spare rooms for anything, a few glowing gemstones made some light.

But even though Jim was sure that it would look more welcoming when he had added some things to it, it still felt way to open and exposed for his liking. 

He had showed Claire the cave earlier that day, and he had sheepishly asked her if she would like to stay with him. Knowing that the cave was plenty big for the both of them, and not liking the idea of Claire being alone, and not liking the idea of being alone himself.

She had accepted the invitation almost immediately. Unfortunately, Merlin also included himself in that package. At least until he got a proper workshop for himself.

He scowled at the emptiness of the room, and began pacing around. He had walked the perimeter of the space five times before he finally sat down in one of the small rooms. He rested his head back against the cold stone and closed his eyes.

His dream was awful. 

He was in total darkness, it felt like he was flying...or falling...he couldn't tell which. His head hurt, but when he tried to move his hand he found that he couldn't move. He tried moving his legs, nothing. His body wasn't moving. 

Then little by little he felt like something was slowly squeezing the air out of him. It hugged him tighter and tighter. Jim started to panic, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't move, he couldn't see. 

He tried to open his mouth to call for help but all he managed was a tiny squeak as the rest of the air in his lungs was pressed out. His mind and lungs were screaming for air, and his ears were ringing, it sounded like someone was yelling in his ears. 

The voice suddenly got louder and Jim could make out that they were screaming his name.  
But it felt like more than one voice. He was able to tell them apart. One was the unmistakable voice of Blinky.

“Master Jim! Wake up!” 

“What's going on!? What's wrong with him!?” 

Jim knew that voice without hesitation. 

Claire. 

“It seems that he's stuck in a nightmare! We need to wake him up before he hurts himself or someone else! Master Jim! Relax and wake up! We are trying to help yo-WATCH OUT!” 

Jim's hand came up and swiped up and barely grazed across Claire's shoulder. It didn't break skin, but it left a scratch and her shirt was ripped. 

Claire grabbed his arm and pinned it against the floor. Blinky did the same with the other. Claire tried to calm Him down.

“Shhh...relax Jim, it's just us. I promise that no one is going to hurt you... You need to wake up...it's just a nightmare...it's not real...wake up!” 

Her words got through to Jim.

“It's just a nightmare...wake up.” 

Jim's eyes shot open, he didn't know where he was at first, he flailed around and knocked both Blinky and Claire off of him. His eyes focused and he realized that he was back in the cave. 

He tried to say something but suddenly that crushing feeling was back again, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He clawed at his armor and grunted as he tried to rip it off, but it was no use, it felt like it was crushing him. 

He howled and clawed at the Amulet, thrashing around in desperation to try and make the pain stop. 

“The Armor!” Blinky cried “get the armor off!” 

Claire rushed at Jim and tackled him to the ground, pinning him underneath her. He howled and kept struggling but she quickly pressed her hand on the amulet and tried to rip it out.

But to her surprise the amulet hummed and then dissolved the armor back into itself, in a flash of light. Jim returned back to his teenage clothes, but they had quite a few rips and holes. The amulet fell onto the floor and rolled over to Blinky who picked it up.

Claire lost her balance and rolled off Jim, and onto the stone floor. Jim continued to thrash around for just a second longer and then gasped as he took in a huge breath of air. He gulped in huge breaths of air, and then ended up in a coughing fit.

He turned onto his side and tried to calm down and steady his breathing. He tried to push himself up with his hands but they were shaking so badly he just fell right back down. 

He turned back onto his back and groaned. Claire crawled over and knelt next to him. She placed her hand on his cheek and gently turned it so he was looking at her. 

Jim looked up at her and turned his body and wrapped his arms around her middle. Claire shifted so that his head rested on her chest and she wrapped her arms around him. One hand gently stroking his hair, and the other rubbing small circles in his back. 

“Ssshhh….your okay….you're safe now.” She soothed. Jim shut his eyes and a few tears fell and ran down his face. He was still shaking but it wasn't as bad as before. 

“Thank you.” He said softly. Claire kissed the top of his head. “Of course, but I honestly have no idea what I did.” Jim sat up but still kept his arms wrapped Claire. He also looked confused, “I don't know either...why did it come off for you but not me?” 

Claire reached up and gently wiped a tear from Jim's cheek. He leaned into her touch and sighed. He hadn't realized how much he had missed the feeling of being held close by someone else. The Armor had denied him that feeling, and now that it was gone Jim didn't want to put it back on again. 

He smiled at the wonderful feeling of being able to breath again and being able to feel Claire next to him. He pulled her closer and enjoyed the feeling of being hugged.

He forgot how much he missed hugs. He didn't care if it made him a sap, he always has loved them. He slowly let go and then slowly stood up but still kept close to Claire. 

His eyes looked her up and down and his eyes came to rest on her ripped sleeve. His eyes widened, “Claire, what happened!?” He asked suddenly very worried. Claire shrugged,  
You were moving all over the place when you were asleep...you only got the shirt though so don't worry.” She said and even showed him that she hadn't been cut.

He looked relieved that he hadn't hurt her, but he couldn't help but think how close he had been to hurting her.

“But you didn't.” He told himself.

“Master Jim?” Blinky asked making his presence known. “Are you feeling alright?” He asked with all six of his eyes filled with concern. Jim took a deep breath and then nodded.

Jim let go of Claire and moved around a bit, and felt lighter than air. He felt free. He grinned and then laughed, he did a backflip and laughed even more when claire joined in. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. 

A cough from the entrance of the room brought everyone's attention to it. Merlin stood in the entrance with a grim look on his face. Blinky scowled, “oh NOW he shows up!” He growled 

“And what has happened here?” Merlin asked looking straight at Jim. “your screams could wake the dead.”

Jim's smile faded, “the amulet wasn't coming off...it was crushing me!” Merlin raised an eyebrow and opened his hand, the amulet flew out of Blinkys hand and he caught it in his own.

“The armor was never crushing you Trollhunter...it was all simply in your head.” Merlin said in an almost board tone. Jim shook his head, “no you don't understand it actually got tighter and I-” 

“I do understand and I'm telling you it was only in your mind! You were in the armor for far to long and got claustrophobic! You were never in any REAL danger!” Merlin said sternly cutting Jim off. 

Blinky scoffed and pointed two of his hands at the wizard. “And would you care to explain why master Jim was unable to get his OWN armor off!?” He glared at the wizard and folded his arms. 

“And why I was able to get it off?” Claire added. Merlin looked down at the amulet in his hands and chuckled. He tossed the amulet to Jim. “Look for yourself Trollhunter.” 

Jim looked close but the only thing that he could see that would make any sense was the yellow hair pin that Claire had given them back in Merlin's tomb to help put the Amulet back together again. 

“Claires hair pin?” He guessed. Merlin smiled and nodded. “The piece that was missing when I rebuilt the amulet was the one that gave you and only you the ability to dismiss the armor when you pleased, When we replaced it with Miss Claire's hair pin it must have altered it in a way that only Claire is able to activate that specific function….curious, I may have created the amulet, but it still has a mind of its own.” Merlin chuckled.

Claire stepped forward, “so I am the only one who can make the armor disappear?” She asked. Merlin nodded “it would seem so.” Claire frowned, “but what if I die? How will he get it off?” She asked.

Jim and Blinky both flinched at her mention of her death. Jim put a hand on Claire's shoulder, “I think I'll keep it anyway.” He said softly. Claire turned towards him, “but that's a huge risk Jim!” 

Jim grabbed her hand, “a risk that i'm willing to take.” He said confidently. Claire looked at him and tilted her head a little. “Why?” She asked. 

Jim smiled, “because I like having a part of you with me at all times, and I trust you with my life.” He said and bumped his head against hers. Claire smiled, “as you wish Trollboy.” She giggled.

Blinky and Merlin stood and watched the couple. Blinky was grinning and wiping tears from his eyes, “that was beautiful Master Jim.” He said.

Merlin rolled his eyes, and looked around the empty cave, he shook his head, “this place looks so dreary...nothing a little magic can't fix!” He said and cracked his knuckles. Then he spoke a few words that even claire didn't understand. 

Suddenly the cave came to life. The crystals shone brighter, and rock shelves and a table took form out of the cave walls, and floor.

Stone couches came up as well, and green and blue moss grew as both a decoration and as a cushion on stools and on the couch. And curtains of moss covered the entrances to the different rooms. 

Jim blinked in wonder. “That was...awesome!” He said and Blinky rolled his eyes. Claire looked at Merlin and then stepped forward. “Teach me.” She said. Merlin looked at her with a thoughtful look. 

“You wish to become my apprentice?” He asked. Claire nodded, “How do I know that you won't end up the same way as Morgana?” He asked. 

Claire shrugged, “just don't cut off my hand.” She said. Merlin smiled, “fair enough.” He admitted, and he held out his pinky finger, Claire looked at him confused.

Merlin sighed, “don't tell me that you fools don't know the power behind the pinky promise!?” He asked somewhat horrified. 

Claire chimed in, “oh no...of course we do! We do it all the time!” She said with a smile, Jim snorted behind her but turned it into a cough when she shot him a look. 

Claire quickly linked her pinky with Merlins and they immediately started to glow, Merlin spoke, “I now take Claire Nuñes as my new Apprentice!” He declared. Claire knew the next words were hers and she somehow knew them.

“I now take Merlin as my Master and Teacher!” She said. Merlin nodded once and then broke the link. “Lessons begin tomorrow at high noon.” he said flatly, Claire nodded and Merlin turned to leave.

But before he left he waved his hand hand Jim felt his clothes change from his old torn ones to a pair of soft sweatpants and a grey T-shirt. They even smelled like the same laundry soap that his mom used. 

Jim opened his mouth to say thank you, but Merlin was already gone. As was Blinky, Jim hadn't seen him leave, but the dusty blue troll was nowhere in sight. 

Jim turned to Claire who was staring at her pinky finger. “I am never going to make a dumb pinky promise again.” She whispered. Jim chuckled. “Yeah, who knew right?” 

Claire smiled and stepped closer to Jim, she looked around the room. “This place looks nice...but I am sure that we will make it our own in time.” Jim grinned and then wrapped his arms around Claire and picked her up bridal style. 

She laughed, “what are you doing!?” She asked still grinning. Jim smirked and walked over to one of the couches, “I want to cuddle with my girlfriend!” He said sitting on the couch, with claire now on his lap. 

She nodded, “fine with me.” She said. She ran her fingers through his hair, and rubbed between his horns, and kissed his nose. “Are you sure that you don't want Merlin to change your amulet back?” She asked.

Jim shook his head. “I told you. I trust you.” He said looking in her brown eyes. She looked in his deep blue ones and sighed. “Okay.” Was all she said before she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. 

It was a bit strange with Jim's fangs, but they both didn't care. They both lost themselves in it. 

When they pulled apart Claire let out a yawn. Jim chuckled, “wow...am I really that boring?” He joked. Claire laughed. “No I'm just tired!” 

Jim shifted so he was laying down and Claire was resting her head on his chest. “Then sleep, you have a big day with Merlin Tomorrow.” He said. 

Claire tried to argue but she felt sleep tugging at her, and Jim's chest was so comfortable, she sighed and mumbled “I love you.” Jim smiled and ran his hand through her hair. 

“I love you too.” He whispered. Soon he felt Claire's steady breathing and he knew that she was asleep. Being a half troll, he never really felt tired much. His human side was awake during the day and his troll side was awake at night. 

So he stayed where he was, and honestly, he could have stayed there forever. He was finally at peace for the first time in a long while, and he was still in a happy daze that he was actually able to feel Claire against him again. 

He had missed the feeling of being so close to someone. And he was going to cherish every moment like this that he got. 

After a while he felt sleep calling to him as well, he was a bit wary to fall asleep because he didn't want a repeat of what happened in his last dream, but just then Claire shifted a bit and Jim could see her peaceful smile on her face.

He let out a sigh and then closed his eyes as well and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it! 
> 
> Leave a request in the comments below if you have one! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Adios!


	5. Epic fail master/So. Not. Fair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jim get the History of Crystalline trolls and Claire creates the epic fail of epic fails...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEASON 3 SPOILERS!!! read at your own risk! 
> 
> This wonderful idea was one given to me from Kiki
> 
> This chapter is based off of some of my previous chapters so if you are confused then go and read those ones...
> 
> Enjoy!

“By gorgons! Claire! What in Merlin name happened to you!?” Blinky exclaimed as Claire and Jim made their way into his new library. Both looked tired and worn out but Claire looked even worse than Jim did.

She had a layer of grey dust covering her, and she had small gemstone fragments tangled in her hair. She gave Blinky a small growl and pushed past him, the tips of her dark purple wings barely brushing against the cave wall.

Usually Claire could easily fold her wings much smaller so that they were almost hidden, but today they didn't seem to want to do that. She went to the back of a room and opened a large wooden chest, filled with random human things like whistles and phone chargers. She dug through it until she found what she was looking for.

A hairbrush.

She walked back to were Jim and Blinky were. Jim couldn't help but smirk at Claire as she walked in. She stuck her tongue out at him and then placed the hairbrush In Jim's hand, then plopped down in front of him. 

Jim chuckled then began combing through the tangled mess of Claire's hair, trying to get the little crystal fragments out without making the tangles worse. 

Blinky watched the two of them with a small smile on his face. “Master Jim told me all about your little flying mishap earlier Claire.” Blinky said trying to hold back a laugh. 

Claire sighed, “oh did he now?” She asked with a bite in her voice. Jim looked at Blinky and tried to signal him to shut his big mouth, but Blinky either didn't see him or chose not to listen to his warning. 

“Yes he even went into great detail about how you crashed through a large crystal and it shattered into pieces like it was nothing! It was in his own words, ‘the epic fail of all epic fails!’” Blinky said as he moved his arms to make the moment seem more dramatic. 

Jim gulped as Claire slowly turned to face him, glaring daggers at him. “I'm still learning! It's only like my second time!” She argued. Blinky unknowingly swooped to Jim's rescue at the last second. 

“I have to say that I am proud Claire!” He praised. “Breaking crystal is no easy thing to do, but I suppose that because your troll form does remarkably resemble a Crystalline Troll this shouldn't be a surprise.” He spoke more to himself than to Claire.

Claire tilted her head, “you and Merlin both said that I look like a Crystalline Troll, what exactly is a Crystalline Troll?” Claire asked now very curious.

Blinkys eyes lit up at the chance to teach something. Jim rolled his eyes, “oh here we go…” he mumbled, Claire shushed him and motioned Blinky to start.

“I shall have to recall what limited knowledge that I have on them from memory.” He said sadly. Claire shrugged, “anything is better than nothing.” Blinky nodded and then began.

“The crystalline trolls were a very ancient species of troll, even ancient by Troll standards. I only saw a few of them after the battle of Killahead. And they soon vanished after that. When a few of us went to their homeland to ask for aid of finding a new Heartstone all we found was death. Stone statues everywhere, not a living troll to be found.” 

Claire gasped, “that's awful!” Blinky nodded grimly, “indeed. Later we came to discover that Angor Rot himself was the cause for their demise. Most likely sent by his Master Morgana to kill them off. She must have known how much of a threat they could have been to her plans.”

Claire let out a low growl at the mention of Morgana, Jim frowned as well, also disliking the name of the witch that almost Killed Claire and everyone else. 

“What made the Crystalline trolls so powerful?” Jim asked. Blinky smiled, “because the Crystalline trolls were the first ever trolls to discover that gemstones could possess powers beyond your wildest imagination.” 

Blinky got lost in himself for a moment. “Legends said that they could crush crystals in their bare hands! And harness their powers with masterful skills! They knew magic that would take years to rival! It is also told that they could be in sunlight.” He marveled.

Claire's eyes widened. “So I can walk in sunlight?” She asked eagerly. Blinky shrugged, “it was just a rumor spread around that they could do such things, I do not know if they are true or not.

and I do not know how much of their abilities that you gained when you turned into one, but I don't think it would hurt to try, besides, you already proved that you can break crystal like a Crystalline Troll! So why should the sunlight be any different!?” Blinky said.

Claire smiled, already making plans to get to the surface and test out the theory. Jim held up a small gem fragment from claires hair to his eyes and studied it. “So Claire gets wings, the ability to crush crystals, AND the ability to walk in sunlight?” He asked.

Blinky chuckled and claire gave him a smug grin, “it would appear so master Jim, but the sunlight part might be a stretch.” Blinky said.

Jim slumped down, “not fair.” He sulked. Claire nudged him, “oh quit pouting you big baby.” She teased. “My girlfriend gets all the cool stuff!” He whined. 

Claire laughed. “And my boyfriend gets a cool glowing amulet and gets the title of Hero for saving the world!” She poked him in the side and he tried to hide his smile. 

“And being part Fell troll is most definitely ‘cool!’” Blinky added with his arms folded across his chest. “What is A Fell troll?” Jim asked. Blinky scoffed, offended at Jims limited knowledge. “a troll species that likes to live in cool wooded areas, like a marsh or a dark forest.” Blinky explained. 

“Explains why you appeared in a Forest when you turned into a troll...also explains why Claire showed up near the Heartstone.” Blinky reasoned. Jim nodded, “that makes sense.” He said. 

“BLINKUS!” 

The three of them jumped when they heard Blinky's name called. Blinky quickly stood up and ducked behind a boulder, “oh by the Ancients why can't that cracked up wizard leave me alone!?” Blinky cried. “Don't tell him that I am here!” He begged Claire and Jim.

Just then Merlin strode into the room. “Ah! Hello Trollhunter! And fair Claire, always a pleasure to see you! I am looking for Blinkus, I require his help in retrieving a snaggletooth from a Drowsy Tipped Thicket Picket and four hands are better than two…” 

“A what?” Jim whispered to Claire, she just sighed. “Don't ask.” She groaned.

Blinkys voice suddenly piped up from behind the bolder. “Blinky isn't here! Come back sometime never and get some other fool to help you!” 

Jim facepalmed, “so much for hiding.” He mumbled. Claire snorted.

Merlin shrugged, “oh alright, but I was going to reward Blinkus for this one, I came across a brand new motor thingy and I was going to let him take a shot at the wheel.” Merlin said while looking straight at the bolder.

Blinkys head shot up. “You acquired an automobile!?” He asked suddenly fascinated. Merlin shrugged. “Who knows? You won't know until you complete the task.” 

Blinky grumbled, but climbed over the bolder. “Show me the keys first” he demanded. Merlin sighed and a pair of keys formed in his hand. Blinkys eyes widened and then he scowled. “I get extra time for this one.” He growled and then he stalked out of the library, with Merlin behind him humming on his way out.

Jim and Claire were left in the now empty library. Jim shook his head, “poor Blinky.” He said with a smile, “when will he ever learn?” Claire laughed and stood up. 

“Where are you going?” Jim asked. Claire brushed some dust off and then began walking towards the front. “Come on! I want to see if I really can walk in daylight before the sun goes down!” 

Jim stood up as well, he was also curious about this and he followed her out. The two of them walked through the New Trollmarket side by side. Jim laced his fingers through Claire's, and the couple enjoyed each other's company. 

They reached the crystal staircase which was even larger than the one in the old Trollmarket. But it was much easier to climb being a troll. 

They reached the top and Claire reached into a pocket in her cloak and pulled out the key, she handed it to Jim and he drew a small doorway. Claire pressed her hand to it and the rock broke away. 

The two of them walked out under the shadow of a small stone bridge in the middle of a small park. The bridge was covered in Ivy, and shaded the two of them from the sun that hung low in the sky. 

The two of them peeked through the vines. The park was deserted. Jim looked down at Claire who was rotating her shoulder back and forth, with a tight look on her face. 

“You alright?” He asked. 

She nodded and then smiled, “yeah. Just a bit sore from the epic fail of all epic fails.” She said sarcastically. Jim rolled his eyes, “it was epic!” He argued. Claire shoved him playfully. 

She stepped closer to the ivy, “here goes nothing.” She whispered. She pulled the ivy back and a beam of sunlight fell in front of them. She carefully put one finger in the sunlight and closed her eyes.

She expected to feel searing pain, but nothing came. 

She opened her eyes and looked at her hand. It was still her normal troll hand. Nothing looked like it was turning to stone. She carefully stuck the rest of her hand into the sunlight.

Nothing.

Claire smiled and looked back at Jim with a big grin. He just shook his head but she could see that he was smiling too. “Not. fair.” He said. She smiled and then winked at him. 

Claire looked outside. “I want to go fly.” She said with longing. Jim smiled “then you should! I'll watch you from here.” He promised.  
Claire nodded and then grabbed the top layer of her cloak and pulled it off. She had a black tank top and light purple leather jeans. She still had her decorated belt and her gemstone necklace. She handed the overcloak to Jim.

Jim gave her a look, Claire scrunched up her nose. “I got tangled in it...that's how I crashed.” She explained.

Jim snorted, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he shoved her out into the sunlight.

Jim was not expecting what happened next.

Jim suddenly found out why Claire looked like a Crystalline troll. 

When the sunlight hit her, tiny dots started to appear, they looked like freckles. They dotted her face and her now bare shoulders. They shimmered like the crystals down below in all sorts of different colors. 

Claire looked at Jim. “Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked, laughing at his face which was staring at her with his mouth wide open.

“Close your mouth your gonna catch a fly!” She joked. Jim swallowed. “Your glowing!” He exclaimed. Confused Claire looked down and saw that she was indeed glowing. 

“Woah!” She yelled happily and she spun around trying to get a better look at herself. 

“Cooool!” she said excitedly. Jim couldn't help but agree. He wished he had a camera so that he could take a picture. 

Claire unfolded her wings and Jim caught his breath. The speckles continued onto her wings. She was beautiful! 

With a smile, Claire took off to the sky. She was still a bit shaky but she was definitely getting better with practice. 

Jim watched her happily in the shadow of the bridge. He felt so proud of Claire, and seeing her happy made him just as happy if not happier. 

She practiced her landings and her take offs, then she practiced diving and catching herself. Jim never saw her take a break. After about 45 minutes the sun was finally set and Jim came out into the open moonlit park. 

He stayed and watched Claire fly around for a few more hours. It seemed that she was getting quite good at flying and she didn't want to stop. 

Her gemstone freckles had now turned shiny silver in the moonlight. 

Finally, Claire decided that she had enough and landed next to Jim. She giggled and tackled him in a hug. 

Claire reached up and pressed her hand to the amulet, which instantly dissolved. Jim chuckled, “thanks” he said. Claire nuzzled her nose against his neck, and hummed a response.

They stayed like that for a moment before Jim pulled away and handed Claire the top of her cloak back. “We better get going.” He said.

Claire nodded and slipped the cloak back over her head. Jim helped her get her wings folded back into the slits in the back. She hissed when he folded them in. 

“Are you ok?” He asked worried. 

She nodded. “I guess I'm just sore...that's all.” She said and moved her shoulders a bit. Jim looked worried. “I can help you stretch them out when we get back to the cave.” He offered. Claire nodded, “yeah...that sounds like a good idea.” She agreed.

The two of them walked back the bridge and they entered back into New Trollmarket. As soon as they were out of the moonlight the glowing freckles on Claire vanished. 

Jim silently missed them. They made their way through the streets and made their way up to their cave that they shared. 

By the time that they reached the top claire couldn't move her wings anymore. They ached and were painful to try and move.

She tried reaching back to rub them but she couldn't reach. She scrunched her face in pain as her muscles tightened right were her wings met her back. 

Jim looked at her worried. “Claire?” She shook her head. “Cramp.” She choked out. Jim understood and quickly helped her out of the overcloak she yelped in pain when her wings bent through the slits again. 

Jim made Claire sit on the floor and he sat behind her. “Where does it hurt?” He asked claire moaned. “were they attach to the rest of me!” She cried. 

Jim nodded and began to rub at the base of the wings. He had done this for his mom when she came home with a sore neck from working to hard. 

But right away he could tell that the muscles were strained way to much. He rubbed as gently as he could but Claire still hissed in pain, “ow! Ow! OW!” she cried.

“I know claire I'm sorry! I'm trying to rub it out…” Jim tried to sooth her. And after a while he felt the knot loosen and Claire relaxed. “Thank you.” She said. 

Jim smiled but still continued to rub her wings. He stretched them out and loosened them up. Claire didn't protest. It hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt. 

“Where did you learn how to do this?” She asked. Jim shrugged, “i've done it on my mom before when she gets sore.” Claire hummed, “it feels so good!” She sighed. 

“Thanks.” Jim said. He kept going for a little longer and then when he was satisfied he stopped. “How do they feel?” He asked.

Claire carefully moved them around. “Good as new!” She said happily. “They are new, that's why they cramped up.” Jim said. “Hopefully you'll get used to them, I had the same problem when I first started combat training, but I got used to it after a while.” 

Claire folded her wings down, grateful That she was able to make them go almost unnoticeable again. “I'll make sure not to overdo it next time.” She said. 

Jim nodded. Then smiled. “You looked stunning while you were out there.” He whispered. “You looked like you had gemstone freckles! And they changed in the moonlight! I am so bringing a camera next time.” He declared. 

Claire laughed. “You goofball.” She said and stood up, Jim stood up as well and grabbed Claire's hand and gently swayed back and forth. “But I'm your goofball right?” He asked. Claire rolled her eyes. “Sure.” She joked. 

Jim poked her on her side. She jumped in surprise. “Hey! You little-Mph!?” Jim cut her off with a kiss. Jim wrapped his arms around Claire and pulled her closer. She didn't object and she hummed. 

He pulled away after a bit and rested his forehead on hers. Her hands rested on his chest and he slowly waltzed around while they gazed in each others eyes. 

The moment was perfect…

Until Jim tripped over a stone chair.

The two of them stumbled over one another Jim ended up on top of Claire, he mumbled an apology and got off of her, and then offered her a hand off. 

Claire took his hand but then pulled him down next to her. She couldn't stop laughing. Jim just smiled and shook his head. 

When she finally stopped laughing she looked at him with the happiest look. “You know I love you right?” She asked. Jim nodded. 

“Yes.” He nuzzled her cheek, “do you know that I love you?” He asked.

She closed her eyes and hummed against him. 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Again thank you Kiki for the wonderful idea! I will try to get the other idea that you gave me up as soon as possible...hopefully before I leave for a week and won't be able to post...
> 
> Also...request are still open but like I said above I am gonna be gone for a week...but I will be up and running again after that so bare with me 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has given me such wonderful ideas and awesome comments! 
> 
> Also make sure to check out my other stories!
> 
> Love y'all!


	6. of Shakespeare and proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wonderful request was given to me by kiki
> 
> i am so glad i got this done!
> 
> thank you for the wonderful idea!

It has been three years ever since the battle of the eternal night. 

Jim had pretty much gotten the hang of his new half troll body, but if there was one thing that he couldn't get the hang of...it was studying. 

Jim and Blinky were currently sitting in blinky's new library going over some of the new books that Blinky had managed to swipe a hold of when they had gone into Gattos stomach the day before, they needed to get some cursed relics for Merlin...why the wizard would need cursed relics...only Claire really had a clue, but she was very vague with her lessons with the wizard. 

And by this time Gatto just let them in when they pleased, as long as they promised to leave the burritos at home…

Jim closed the book that he was trying to read, but he gave up and tried to balance it on his finger. But it fell off and landed in the waiting pile of books, sending up a cloud of dust.

Blinky coughed and sent Jim a glare. “If your going to play with them...DON'T. These books are as old as Merlin himself!” Blinky snapped and picked up the book, cradling it like a baby.

Jim rolled his eyes and stood up. He began pacing around the room, with a frown on his face. Blinky's glare vanished and he set the book down. 

“Is everything alright master Jim?” He asked. “You seem to be lost in thought more than usual, has something been bothering you?” 

Jim sighed and then nodded, “yeah...its just that Claire and I have our three year anniversary coming up and I have an idea...but I don't know how to do it…” Jim said and sat back down on the stool.

Blinky nodded knowingly, “ahh yes...of course it’s a problem with the Female.” Blinky said and gave him a pat on his shoulder. “I should have known, you have been acting extra jumpy around the fair Claire lately.” 

“Have I?” Jim asked suddenly worried that Claire had noticed. Blinky nodded, “now...what is this anniversary thing, and what can I do to assist you in your plans?” He said with a big smile. 

Jim laughed, “our anniversary just means that we have been together for three years...and my plan…” Jim trailed off and he took a deep breath…

“I'm going to ask Claire to marry me.” 

Silence followed as Jim waited to hear blinky's response. 

…

“What does marry me mean?” Blinky asked.

Jim facepalmed. “You know...I'm going to ask her to be mine forever.” He tried to explain to Blinky. “Don't trolls do something like that?” Jim asked. “Don't you guys pair up with another troll that you love?” 

Blinky finally understood. “Ahh...well...yes. But our custom is that they find a new cave and they live together...and if I am being honest master Jim...you and Claire are already ‘married' by troll standards.” Blinky explained and used air quotations around “married”

Jim's eyes widened. “What!? Why didn't you explain this to us sooner!?” Jim questioned. Blinky shrugged, “you never asked.” He said simply.

Jim facepalmed. But then shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. “Alright…that's really not so bad...so we got the troll half covered right?” Blinky nodded. Jim sat down and rested his chin in his hands.

“So all we need now is to do the human half...that's not so bad...I just need to think of an idea…” Jim said and turned to Blinky for ideas, the blue troll just shrugged. 

Just then Claire walked into the room. Jim stood up much to fast and hit his head against a crystal light fixture. He grunted and glared at the swinging light.

“Holy shish kabob!” Claire said and walked over to Jim. “Are you okay?” she asked but she had a smile tugging at her lips. Jim nodded and then sat down again. “How long have you been standing there?” he asked suddenly worried that she had heard everything.

Claire shrugged, “i just got here...Blinky said he found something for me…” she looked at the dusty blue troll who immediately lit up. “Ah yes! I do indeed have something for you fair claire!” blinky said and dug around in the old chest filled with books that they were looking through earlier. 

He held up two books and handed them to claire. “I believe that you would like these and they might be of use to you...one is a basic spell book and the other is what looks likes a very old copy of one of those plays that the mighty speare shaker wrote...Romeo and Juliet i believe.” he said proudly.

Claire laughed, “its Shakespeare Blinky...and thank you! I will put these to good use...romeo and Juliet is my favorite play.” she said and winked at jim, who grabbed her hand and pressed his lips to it, he gave her a wink and she smiled.

Claire kissed Jims forehead and then began to walk to the exit, Jim pouted. Claire blew him an over dramatic kiss, “i have to go...Merlin is waiting for me.” jim made a face and she made one right back before she whistled and skipped out the door shooting Jim a wicked grin behind her.

After she was gone Jim let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding but he stared at the door for a while hoping that she would come back and be with him for a little bit longer. 

Blinky huffed and brought Jim back to reality “well at least SOMEONE has a love for books.” he said and folded his four arms across his chest and shot jim a look. Jims eyes suddenly widened.

“HOLY MERLIN THATS IT!!!” he said happily.

Blinky looked at him confused, “what is it master jim?’ he asked, jim stood up again to fast and hit his head against the lamp again but this time he didn't even care, he just ran towards the door, he turned back around “THANK YOU BLINKY!!! YOU ARE A LIFESAVER!!!” he yelled behind his shoulder and then he ran out the exit and into the busy streets of trollmarket leaving a very confused looking four armed troll behind in the library.

(one week later)

“Are you ready for this master jim? Blinky asked jim who was pacing around the library. Jim nodded and opened the small purple velvet box for the thousandth time that day. Inside was a silver ring that had tiny dark purple and deep blue gemstones fastened in it, and on the inside was the word “Juliet”

Jim gave Blinky a nervous smile, “well...i am ready as ill ever be.” Blinky gave Jim a grin and then engulfed him in a four armed hug. “I wish you the best of luck master Jim, and the wish that you will find happiness in your actions.” Jim hugged the troll back, “thanks Blinky.” he said.

Pretty soon everything and everyone was in place. Everyone was here, Toby, AAARGH!!!, Strickler, and Barbara. They were all in on the plan to help Jim.

Everyone was throwing a big party for a “troll Holiday” that didn't exist so that JIm would have an excuse for everyone to come and visit the new Trollmarket. Claire had never questioned it. A space had been cleared for everyone to gather in the middle of trollmarket and everyone was having a fun. 

Claire was in the middle of the festivities, she was giving little trolls rides on her back and flew in low circles around the crowd and smiled when the little trolls squealed with delight. But as much as she loved the party she couldn't help but notice that her boyfriend was noticeably missing.

However just as she was about to go and make sure that he hadn't gotten himself into some sort of trouble, because he seemed to find trouble quite easily, she heard his voice cut over the rest of the crowd. 

“I take thee at thy word.  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptis'd;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo!”

Claire broke into a smile when she heard those words, the words that she knew by heart. She turned her head and tried to find Jim. she said her line loudly so that he could hear her.

“What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night,  
So stumblest on my counsel?”

The other trolls had started to quiet down and watch. Claire heard Jim say the next line and found where his voice was coming from.

“By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee.  
Had I it written, I would tear the word.”

By now claire was walking in the direction of his voice and the bigger trolls began to make a path for her to get through the crowd.

“My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words  
Of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound.  
Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?”

Claire said her line right as the trolls broke apart and she could finally see Jim who was standing on a small rock platform. He gave her the biggest grin and beckoned her closer and he said his next line. 

“Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.”

He held out his hand to her and she took it and he pulled her onto the small platform next to him. 

“How cam'st thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here.”

Jim let go of her hand and began to act out the play that he had almost missed being the main character in when he was still human and still in high school.

“With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls,  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do, that dares love attempt:  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me.”

Claire smiled and followed along, even though she had no idea why they were doing this in the middle of a troll party…

“If they do see thee, they will murder thee.”

Jim turned to her and placed his hand over his heart.

“Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords. Look thou but sweet  
And I am proof against their enmity.”

Claire acted like she was scared.

“I would not for the world they saw thee here.”

Jim smiled and wrapped an imaginary cloak around himself.

“I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes,  
And, but thou love me, let them find me here;  
My life were better ended by their hate  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.”

Claire couldn't help but smile and she poked him on the shoulder.

“By whose direction found'st thou out this place?”

Jim gave her a sly grin and placed his hand back over his heart again in an over dramatic way.

“By love, that first did prompt me to enquire.  
He lent me counsel, and I lent him eyes.  
I am no pilot, yet, wert thou as far  
As that vast shore wash'd with the furthest sea,  
I should adventure for such merchandise.”

Claire rolled her eyes but then attempted to one up him with her little monologue. 

“Thou knowest the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek,  
For that which thou hast heard me speak tonight.  
Fain would I dwell on form; fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke. But farewell compliment.  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay',  
And I will take thy word. Yet, if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false. At lovers' perjuries,  
They say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
Or if thou thinkest I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown, and be perverse, and say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo: but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond;  
And therefore thou mayst think my 'haviour light:  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was 'ware,  
My true-love passion: therefore pardon me;  
And not impute this yielding to light love  
Which the dark night hath so discovered.”

Jim smiled and grabbed both her hands in his.

“Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow,  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops --”

Claire cut him off.

“O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.” 

Jim looked at her eyes, and gulped, he was so close to saying it…

“What shall I swear by?”

Claire put he hand on his cheek and he subconsciously leaned into the touch.

“Do not swear at all.  
Or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee.”

Jim mentally took a deep breath and then pulled away from claire, she looked confused.

“If my heart's dear love --then i swear myself to you forever.”

Now claire was extra confused because that wasn't one of the lines from the play but Jim continued.

“I swear myself to you forever, and i can only hope that you will do the same for me...it been quite the adventure, its been hard, and i know that this will never be easy...but there is no one that i would rather go on adventures with than you Claire…”

Claire felt her heart melt at the sweet words that he was saying for her, but she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand when Jim knelt down on one knee and carefully pulled out a dark purple velvet box and opened it, to reveal the beautiful shining ring inside. Claire couldn't stop the smile that was permanently on her face.

JIm looked at her with pure love in his eyes and he continued, “But i have to say claire...it would be nice to go on another adventure with you...but i don't think that i can go on it with you as my girlfriend...so…” jim gulped. 

“Will you marry me?” 

There was not even a second of silence before claire gave the loudest “YES!!!” ever said at a proposal. 

She ran and knocked Jim over with a hug and they both lost their balance and fell down off of the platform. They both had a moment to laugh at themselves and a lot of the watching trolls laughed too. Jim was so happy he eagerly kissed claire who kissed him right back.

Everyone in the crowd cheered. Toby was wiping tears from his eyes and was holding a camera as he took a video of the whole thing. Jim's mother was standing there with a huge smile on her face and also had some tears in her eyes.

Blinky was the main cry baby though as he was crying out off all six of his eyes. “Well done master Jim! That was beautiful!”

JIm and claire stood up and walked over to their friends who were ready to greet them with smiles hugs and their congratulations. The newly engaged couple stayed close by each other for the rest of the night and the party lasted a lot longer than any of them had expected. But it was okay with everyone because who doesn't like a good love story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what ya think!
> 
> requests open!


	7. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> claire has a nightmare about Morgana
> 
> set after claire gets rid of Morgana for the first time...before Jim becomes a troll...
> 
> if you havent seen the new season....GO. DO. IT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! 
> 
> i am so sorry that i havent updated in a loooong time! 
> 
> i have been working 12 hour shifts at a summer job and i had the choice to write...or sleep....and i love you all but i chose sleep....
> 
> anyways...this was a request given to me by Cat Girl....thank you for being so patient with me!
> 
> i know that it is short...im sorry....

“JIM!” 

Claire screamed his name in fear, but she couldn't move to help him. 

She was struggling against some invisible force that kept her from running over to her boyfriend's side. Jim was lying unconscious about ten feet away from her, his armor had disappeared, he moaned in pain, and was breathing hard. 

An evil laugh echoed around Claire, it seemed to come from inside her, as if she was the one laughing.

“Foolish girl!” 

Morgana.

Claire knew that voice too well.

“You think you can save him!? YOU ARE WEAK!” 

Claire shut her eyes and shook her head around, but the more she struggled the more tired she became. 

“I GOT RID OF YOU ONCE! I WILL DO IT AGAIN!” Claire shouted.

The awful cackle rung through Claire's head again, and it left her ears painfully ringing.

“Try all you wish darling, it won't make any difference, as you get weaker I get stronger! Soon I will no longer have a need for this weak shell.” 

“I AM NOT WEAK!” Claire screamed and fought for control of herself again. 

For a moment it seemed to have worked. Claire couldn't hear Morgana's voice, but the peace lasted only for a second before a painful wave hit her head.

Claire screamed in pain and sank to her knees, her body felt like it was a giant magnet that pushed itself into the floor. And morgana's voice returned.

“You still have some fire...good….I will very much enjoy watching that fire burn you up.” 

Claire gasped for breath, “the only one...who is going to burn….is you!” 

Morgana howled with laughter, “oh you foolish child! I AM THE FIRE! I WILL BURN EVERYTHING IN MY WAY AND LEAVE NOTHING BUT ASHES IN MY WAKE!” 

The laughing died down to a chuckle, there was a moment of silence before a feeling of dread sank into Claire's stomach.

“Let's have some fun shall we?” Morgana's voice was toxic, and Claire's vision clouded around the edges. 

Claire no longer had control of her body, she was helpless to watch. 

Her eyes focused on Jim's body still lying on the floor. Claire immediately started to fight, she fought harder that she had fought before. 

She was not about to let this awful demon hurt Jim any more. 

“NO! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!” Claire pleaded.

Morgana hummed happily. “I am nowhere near him darling, this is all you!” 

Claire was now standing over Jim, “poor weakling, doomed to this fate as soon as he became the Trollhunter...and to die at the hands of his lover as well….my my...what a shame.” 

“NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! TAKE ME INSTEAD!...please….don't hurt him!” Claire begged, she still fought back but she was getting tired...so tired…

“Say goodbye to your love.” Morgana's laugh rang through her head, and Claire felt her arms raise above her head, her shadowstaff materialized out of the shadows, a sharp edge pointed straight at Jim's chest.

“No! NONONONO!!!!” Claire screamed.

The staff came down.

Darkness.

“CLAIRE!...CLAIRE!...WAKE UP!...CAN YOU HEAR ME!?” 

Jim desperately tried to calm his girlfriend down, she was having a nightmare he knew that much.

Her parents had called him when she started screaming and destroying the house, and they couldn't snap her out of it. 

He had found her backed into a corner with tears streaming down her face and her eyes shut tight, she kept screaming his name and throwing her head against the wall. 

He gently grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him. She kept struggling but he held onto her, he slowly sank onto his knees, taking claire with him. 

She kept screaming and struggling, Jim gently shook her shoulders, his heart hurt seeing Claire like this. 

“Claire?...wake up….your okay...I promise...I'm here, I got you.” 

He rocked back and forth, and whispered calming things in her ear. 

Slowly, but surely, Claire lost her strength and she couldn't fight anymore. She slowly went limp and Jim held her against his chest. 

Her screams died down into small hiccups, and her breathing came in small gasps. 

She opened her eyes, and at first she was gripped with panic, she had no idea where she was. But when she saw Jim, ALIVE and looking back down at her she calmed down again. 

She tried to move but she was just so exhausted, she looked up at Jim and started crying tears of Joy that he wasn't dead.

“Your not dead.” She said. Her voice was raspy and her throat hurt. 

Jim had a guess of what her dream was about, “no, I'm not. It was just a nightmare.” 

“It was awful! I killed you...M-Morgana killed you...she made me kill you…” Claire started shaking at the memory. 

“Hey...you'd never hurt me.” Jim said softly. “You beat Morgana….She can't control you anymore.” he gently wiped her tears away.

Claire shut her eyes and turned into Jims chest. “It felt real.” She whispered. 

Jim kissed the top of her head and buried his nose in her hair. “Your alright now, I'm not going anywhere.” 

Claire nodded numbly, “I'm going to murder that witch.” 

Jim smiled. “I'll be cheering you on when you do...you are stronger than she is.” 

Claire smiled and looked up at Jim. “I love you.” She whispered.

Jim leaned down and gently caught her lips in his own. “I love you too...no matter what happens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think!
> 
> the request box is still open!
> 
> love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! 
> 
> i am open to requests!


End file.
